


How we actually met

by clarxe



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cyber romance, F/F, Long Distance Relationship, Power Rangers - Freeform, modern!AU, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarxe/pseuds/clarxe
Summary: Two ladies develops love online. They both travel around the world separately as their jobs. They only knows each others first names. Now they describe how they meet in person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of a short film called Modern/Love starring Naomi Scott. You can choose to either read the story first or watch the video first. If you choose to read first, it will be spoilers for the video and vice versa so yeah... You choose. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZgDevrsszA  
> It's a great 10 minute short film and I highly recommend it.

They met online accidentally. 

Trini was suppose to message a partner from work when she mistyped the username and started chatting with Kxmberly, a woman named Kimberly who had an icon picture of an aesthetic pink background and a silhouette of a women (Trini presumed it was Kimberly). 

Meanwhile, Trini had the username TriniBee with the icon of a selfie, one hand covering half of her face. 

It’s been 6 months since the two have been chatting online, they were confident with each other that the person on the other side of the screen was not a troll or some creep on the internet. At the same time, they also made a mutual agreement to no pictures and no last names until they meet personally just to make it more intimate between the two of them.

They both learn that their jobs require heavy travel. They asked where each other were in the world everyday.

**Kxmberly** : _Dubai._

**TriniBee** : _London._

**Kxmberly** _: Tokyo_

**TriniBee** _: Mexico_

But never did their locations match, also their busy schedules won’t give them time to meet. So after weeks of telling their location, they never bothered to learn where they are in the world. 

They talked for weeks and those weeks turned to months. Kimberly had learned that Trini had been traveling all her life, moving with her parents since childhood and all that traveling made Trini want to travel more. Meanwhile, Trini had learned that Kimberly had lived in a Los Angeles suburb called Angel Grove, all her life. While Los Angeles is a big enough adventure for a night out, it never made Kimberly stay put in one place again after she moved out of her parents’ and got her current job.

Three months into chatting online, Kimberly had messaged Trini that she’s having trouble with her 3 week old boyfriend.

**Kxmberly** : _I told him I’m bisexual bc it’s the right thing to do in a healthy relationship. That’s it I guess, we’re not together anymore. I’m glad I didn’t wait any longer otherwise he would’ve really hurt me._

**TriniBee** : _You go girlfriend, there’s nothing wrong with being bi, I’m lesbian myself. I didn’t come out until I got out of my parent’s chokehold on my sexuality._

When they learned each other’s sexuality, their chats became more flirtatious. There’s more kiss faces and blush emojis being added to their messages. Their goodnight messages were something they both looked forward too whether they received right at nighttime or early in the morning, depending where they are in the world.

* * *

Trini had set up her laptop on the worktable of her hotel room after taking a shower. She had been thinking of how to ask Kimberly to meet up in a brave, sexy way.

**TriniBee** : _Tell me where you are. I’m on vacation for the next two weeks. I want to meet you._

“Good enough” Trini shrugged her shoulders, pushed her chair back and laid down on her bed.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was lying down in her hotel’s bed, reading a book and listening to the music on her laptop when a notification lowered the volume of her music. Kimberly smiled, dropped her book and laid her body forward the bed, facing the laptop. 

**Kxmberly** : _Well, well, well. You tell me where our next destination is. I was going to tell you that I have a one week leave as well._

**TriniBee** : _I will travel anywhere for you._

**Kxmberly** : _Tell me about how you think our meeting will go._

Trini smiled and started typing.

**TriniBee** : _Let’s say… New York. I book us a room to any hotel you want. We meet at the hotel bar…_

“ _Then I whisk you away to Central Park_ ” Trini says to herself as she types her words. She imagines a silhouette of a woman, she holds this woman’s hand as they walk. “ _We take a walk and get to know each other personally. We study each other’s faces, we make sure that this is real life and that I’m actually holding your hand instead of laptop’s keys._ ”

**Kxmberly** : _Cheesy, so far._

**TriniBee** : _This is my fantasy, you’ll get your turn._

“ _Then, you choose which pizza we get to eat. The dollar New York pizza or the $2,000 dollar pizza covered in gold that will make you shit gold_ ” Trini laughed at herself, she remembers the new buzzed video about New York pizza. “ _That’s our dinner date. Cheesy indeed._ ” Trini said then typed. “ _You mentioned that you love the nightlife in New York, so I take you to ice skating at the rink instead back at Central Park since it’s still Winter_ ”

**Kxmberly** : _I’ve never ice skated before._

**TriniBee** : _More the reason to hold you._

“ _After skating, we head back to our hotel room, order a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Then I kiss you_ ” Trini whispers to herself, she hits send.

Trini waits for Kimberly’s reply. 

**Kxmberly** : _Too innocent for me. Not sexy enough_

Trini read Kimberly’s message and it made her blush hard.

**TriniBee** : _Oh yeah, Princess? Just playing it safe. Tell me how our first meeting goes._

**Kxmberly** : _I will. It starts off fairly the same. Same hotel, same bar._

“ _Upon meeting you, I take hold of your hand then I wrap my arm around your waist._ ” Kimberly bit her lip as she spoke to herself and typed her words away. “ _First, we eat dinner. I actually take you out to a five star, three course restaurant. We talk, and like you said, we study each other’s faces to make sure it’s real. As we wait for our main course, I raise my foot up and down your leg_ ”

**TriniBee** : _Footsies? Junior high much?_

**Kxmberly** : _You complain now but you won’t be complaining when this really happens._

“ _We get drunk on champagne provided with our meal early._ ” Kimberly licks her lips and tries to imagine the woman she has fallen hard for. A no face. “ _After dessert, we leave. We head back to the hotel_ ” 

**TriniBee** : _Already? You move fast._

**Kxmberly** : _Shhh. Not done yet._

 “ _Instead of going up to our hotel room, we sneak to the hotel rooftop, God willing we don’t get caught._ ” Kimberly starts to smile to herself as she knows her story is getting exciting. “ _We take in the view of New York City in our eyes. I stand on the edge, no barriers. I tell you to come stand next to me, you’re scared as you told me you’re afraid of heights but I take hold of your hand and promise to you that I will never let anything happen to you. We both look down, then back up just to watch the lights. We can’t see the stars but the stars are in our eyes_ ”

**TriniBee** : _Deep_.

**Kxmberly** : _I kiss you and we head to our hotel room. I packed a night lingerie and I hope you do too. I can’t wait to see that gap tooth you described._

**TriniBee** : _And I can’t wait to see the mole you said you have on the corner of your lip._

  **Kxmberly** : _I can’t wait to see the woman I have fallen in love through electronic letters. We’ve shared and read each other’s thoughts and now it’s time to read and share ourselves physically._

 Trini smiled as she read Kimberly’s message.

  **Kxmberly** : _Then we wake up the next morning, it’s all real and it’s not a dream. And that is how we meet._

  **TriniBee** : _That’s a lot to live up to._

  **Kxmberly** : _It is… But I believe in you_

 Trini stands up from her chair and looks out to the city of Los Angeles. “This is real. I can meet a girl in person without anyone telling me no. Those days are over.” Trini recalls all the times she had girlfriends in high school, moving to a new city, being heartbroken. Every girl she has fallen for has broken her heart. 

 Trini knows that this is real. This is special. 

 Trini goes back to her chair and faces her laptop. 

  **TriniBee** : _Let’s go. Right now. Wherever you are in the world, pack up, head to the airport, book the next flight to New York. We’ll talk details when we get tickets._

  **Kxmberly** : _First to New York will have their dream meeting come true. See you there. Goodnight -kiss emoji-_

  **TriniBee** _: Goodnight -kiss emoji-_  

Trini closes her laptop and changes into something more suitable for flying rather than her pajamas. She shoves everything in her suitcase. 

Kimberly does the same wherever she is. She just shoves everything inside her suitcase then checks out of her hotel, finding a taxi.

Trini does the same in her end, she checks out and heads for a taxi. 

 There is a moment. Where the stars align and fates collide, creating a perfect union. 

 Trini opens the door to the taxi after being told by the cab driver that he was heading to LAX, she lets him takes her luggage and places it in the trunk.

 “Oh, I didn’t know I was sharing a cab to the airport” Trini’s body is halfway inside the cab when she stopped.

 “Me neither… I mean… We can split the cost if you want. I won’t mind, we’re going to the same place anyway” The girl gave Trini a small smile and Trini got in. 

 “Thanks” Trini said.

 The cab driver got in and started driving.

 They looked at each other.

 “Kimberly” “Trini” They said in unison. Their smiles dropped.

 Fate sure is funny.

 That’s how they accidentally met in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!   
> Anyone catch the Lemonade Mouth quote?
> 
> FF: PinkLemonades  
> Tumblr: KxmberlyHart


End file.
